Celestial
by Ardianna Keeper
Summary: The time before the war was one of peace and serenity. Lead by Sentinel Prime, the Cybertronians experienced relative safety. But as his daughter Celestial Prime learns, sometimes the safest path is not the best path... First in the Voidwalker series.
1. Chapter 1

**So yes the first chapter of the rewrite, lots of changes. The first one being that Celestial is much younger in this one and will be going from there. Also for those who read Sparkling adventures you are in for a treat for the two stories will bounce off each other.**

Chapter 1: I don't want to be Prime

Celestial squirrelled herself away in the gardens; her drawing supplies scattered around her in lazy heaps. Pen sliding over her pad; she was drawing a hero of old. Well more really making one up; someone to swoop in a fix the world. She shoved the pad forward and flopped on her belly hooking an ankle behind the other and nibbled on her pen, after a moments criticizing.

"Blaa." she stuck her glossa out and erased her femmes hammer. Brute force was all well and nice but all the cool fighters had style, like her Sire Ironhide. He and his cannons made his so cool! Her warrior would have to look good, kick aft and be stylish. She pulled a data pad up from her circle of supplies and flipped through the contents. They were of different bots with different weapons, she had originally drawn a hammer cause Solus Prime used a hammer; but now, after trying it? It just felt crude; she pushed her drawing pad forward a bit again and let her head fall against the grass with a huff. Why was picking a weapon so hard? She lifted her head up and wove her fingers under her chin and set it down again; glaring at her drawing pad. Stupid femme just wouldn't go on a page!

A breeze gusted thought the small dome; the gardens where an inclosed habitat. Tall, thick leafy trees, flowers and plants of every type. Brought from all over the universe and lovely cared for. The place smelled of sweet plants and organic bugs would walk or fly by. Her books called it an ecosystem; she found the whole thing fascinating how all the bugs made it so that the plants could live; how it was all connected.

She rolled partiality on to her side and half crushed a pad. "Oops." She grabbed the offending pad with two fingers and flicked it up by the others and finished rolling on to her back. She sighed and stared up at the crystalline dome and rested a servo on her stomach with the other behind her head.

A butterfly landed on her index finger and slowly fluttered it's wings. She lifted her hand and slowly sat up, drawing her knees under her chin. She brought her legs up and rested her chin on her knees watching the butterfly with her head tilted with curiosity.

"Thought I might find you here." A gruff voice sounded from behind her.

The butterfly walked on her finger for a moment, it's little feet tickling her. She giggled quietly, then watched as the small monarch flew off.

"What? Cause this is my favourite hiding place?" Her bell like voice chinned.

Ironhide rolled his optics, where she got the sarcasm he would never know; though perhaps he could blame Ratchet.

"Sentinel has been looking for you." Ironhide said gruffly, taking a set on the short green grass.

Celestial huffed. "What does he want this time? To parade me in front of the nobles?" she folded her legs under her and threw her arms up. "To give another lecture on honour and duty?" She slouched with a huff and looked up at Ironhide. "I don't want to be Prime Ironhide." She sighed. "That's not me."

Ironhide sighed and offered his arm. "I know sweet spark."

Celestial scooched over and curled into the larger mech's frame, as it was she was tall and rather lanky. Not the beauty of a Prime as Sentinel was so fond of reminding her. It was a side effect of being a sparked bot, she wasn't fully developed yet; still growing and changing, it had felt her at the awkward stage where she was a tall thin board that often lost track of her limbs.

Ironhide ran his broad fingers over her forehead to her ear, a trick that Ratchet had fostered to calm her temper at a young age.

"It's not fair, why do I have to be Prime?"

"Cause that is the roll you were born into."

"Then why is my Sire such and aft about it?"

Ironhide sighed. "Maybe he didn't want to have an heir. Maybe he is irritated at the consul for forcing him to bond."

"He yells and shouts, he says that it is my fault that Angelbane died. He hates me cause I killed his bonded." She spoke into Ironhide's red amoured chest.

"Cel." Ironhide said disapprovingly. "You didn't kill Angel."

She huffed. "I'm the reason she is dead."

Ironhide grabbed her chin and forced her to meet his optics. "It was not your fault, there are reasons that femmes don't often spark anymore. Why we favour the Well, yes she died sparking you. But that happens femmes die often in sparking. It was not your fault."

"But if I wasn't around Angel still would be and Sentinel would be happier."

Ironhide ran his fingers through her long silken silver locks. "I don't think anything would make that mech happy. But you know when he does get harsh that Ratchet and I are always here."

She sighed and snuggled into his chest. "So what does Sire what? You know before I went off on my tangent."

"Don't know, only that he wants you in your room now."

Celestial sighed and gathered up her many pads, clutching them to her chest and followed Ironhide from the garden.

He lead the way down the long halls, to the back of the palace. Her room as a posh as they came, but she hated it and tried often to escape it when her Sire tried to imprison her from the world. That no one might see his disgrace.

In her book beginning summoned to her room was always a bad thing. Sentinel already restricted her amour forcing her into the lightest and thinnest he could get away with and denied her an alt mode. Quite effectively trapping her in the palace. As they arrived at her lavish apartment, they found Sentinel Prime pacing back and forth; a frown engraved on his lip plates. He glanced up and glared at her when she came in half hiding behind Ironhide.

"Where have you been!" Sentinel stormed over glared down.

"In the gardens." she stared down at her peds.

"So I see." He growled, "Your filthy covered in that green organic matter."

"They're grass stains Sire."

He growled louder and she shrank away. "Do not get smart with me femme."

She snuffled awkwardly on place, looking anywhere but at her Sire.

He straightened his poster and placed his servo's behind his back. "The council is holding a Gala and your presences is required. You will be clean and dressed respectfully, I have already selected what you will wear. Ironhide will escort you to the Gala." He glared down at her. "And you will leave those pathetic excuses for drawings here."

She nodded.

"Femme." He growled.

"Yes Sire."

He just walked past her and to the door frame. "I will expect her before the Gala starts Ironhide."

"Yes my Prime." Ironhide put a fist on his chest and bowed his head.

Celestial held her breath tell she heard him turn down the hall and out of ear shot.

"Okay femmeling, lets get you cleaned up. I know what is going through your head and it won't work."

"But it is a Gala! Remember that comment I made about parading?" She walked over to her berth and pulled a box out from under and lovely set all her art supplies in it.

"And hiding in Ratchet's med bay is not going to make him any happier, humour him just this once."

She sat on the end of her berth with a huff. "That is what you said last time and I went and he still hates me."

Ironhide sighed "It's better then irradiating him further." He walked over to a table and chair astride from the lavish room and picked up the dress plates Sentinel had selected. "It's not that bad and these are better then the civy plates that you are in."

She walked over and poked at a jewel imbedded in a soft red chest plate. "He is trying to make me look as frail as an organic flower."

He held the soft red plate up to her chest. "Naa, he is trying to make you look like your name sake."

"A star?" she said her voice dripping with disbelief.

"Yeah, not our star mind you a red one, but this will look rather nice."

Celestial punched his chest lightly. "You always say I look nice."

"Cause you do. Just because you always find fault with your form doesn't mean that others do."

Celestial turned away and made tracks to her bathroom. "Your just saying that, I am tall and lanky with next to no chest and the hips of a mech."

He followed her and helped her unlock her armour on her back. "You are still a youngling with a great deal of growing left to do. You get your height from your Sire and the rest of you hasn't had a chance to catch up." He stepped out of the room. "You have half an hour, or I'll come and get you like I used to when you were a sparkling."

Celestial's optics widened at the threat; she had no interest in being washed like a sparkling and the bastard would tickle her. She hopped to attention. "Yes, Sir, Ironhide SIR!"

"Don't hurt yourself femmeling, just get cleaned up." He closed the door behind him.

She peeled out of her armour at mach five and hopped into the bath; a purr vibrated through her frame.

She was a sucker for hot water, or oil; both were nice. She slide deeper into the water and let her optics slide shut. She just sat in the hot water, letting it caress her frame.

Ironhide rapped loudly on the door.

She shot up right. "Scrap." she hissed under her breath and sank lower into water.

"Femmling you done yet?"

"No." she called out timidly.

Ironhide opened the door and stepped inside with an unimpressed expression.

She sunk deeper into the water still her optics were just above the surface.

Ironhide walked over and gather up a cloth and poured soap on it.

Celestial slide to the farthest corner of the bath away from Ironhide.

"Femmling you are making this more difficult then it needs to be."

She popped her head up a bit. "I know." grinning she hunkered back down.

Ironhide smirked and his free hand shot underwater and grabbed her heel; he easily pulled her towards him. Chuckling at the undignified flailing and splashing as she tried to sit back up.

"Your evil!" she glared at him.

"Uh hmm." He ran a finger over the arch of her ped.

She squealed and thrashed, he pulled her leg further up and she slide back into the water. Then came up sputtering, splashing eventually she sat up and pouted.

"You brought this on yourself femmeling."

Celestial crossed her arms over her chest and stuck out her bottom lip like a sparkling that had its favourite sweet taken away.

"Turn around." Ironhide released her leg.

She swivelled, still pouting.

Ironhide just laughed and did her back then offered her the cloth. "Be done in five or I'm coming back."

"Yes Sire." she grumbled and took the cloth and started on her chest; she turned around and ginned. "I did get you though." she pointed to his chest.

His gazed snapped down; sure enough his armour was dripping; he smirked and set his servos on his hips. "You just wanted to get me wet."

Celestial smiled innocently.

Ironhide rolled his optics and whipped off his chest. "Be quick femme, I rather not face Sentinel's wrath."

She nodded as he headed back out of the room. "And you better not run of the gardens and climb a tree again."

"But that was fun." she whined.

"And it took Ratchet and I an hour to get you down."

Celestial grinned. "Part of what made it fun."

Ironhide just chuckled and left her to finish up.

Celestial quickly scrubbed down; not that she minded when Ironhide played with her but she really didn't want to get Sentinel any more angry with her. She leaped out of the tub and pulled the drain; grabbing a towel she dried herself in record time. She bounced into her room; then had her mood killed by her new shiny dress armour waiting on her berth.

"Do I have to Sire?"

"I'm afraid you do, you can peel out of it when you get back." Ironhide picked up a piece of armour and helped her with them.

Celestial sighed in defeat and set about dressing. By the time they were through she was in a form fitting red dress like mesh, falling past her hips in a skirt like fashion. The upper armour sat on her like her civy gear fitting high to her neck and down her shoulders to her wrists, all was made up of small flower petal like plates.

Ironhide escorted her to the grand hall, it's great golden walls reaching high above it's inhabitants. Mechs and femmes off all times loitered around the large space conversing with one another, some nursing fine glasses of highgrade. Bright light ords reflected off there armour, glaring painfully in Celestial's optics. The light burned off the walls and shone up into the ceiling. A long ornate table was placed in the middle of the room baring deep bowls of highgrade and Viscos. Sweet energon treats and foods decorated the table in perfect arguments.

Celestial subconsciously stepped closure to Ironhide walking just to his side rather then a bit behind him. She felt his large servo just touch her back and looked up at him and smiled. Ironhide smiled softly down, he knew how much she hated this room and Galas. The touch was a silent 'I will be here for you' and it set her to ease immensely.

They made there way over to Sentinel Prime who was consumed in conversation with a tall silver Seeker, wings angler with a simple helm design. Celestial did not recognize the Seeker. As they drew near Celestial inclined her head respectfully. "Sire." she said evenly.

Sentinel Prime turned slightly and glared down at the young femme. "I trust there were no problems Ironhide?"

"None my Prime."

Sentinel didn't acknowledge Ironhide further, instead addressed the new mech. "Silverbolt this is my creation Celestial."

Silverbot in all his silver Seeker glory bent and offered his servo. Celestail was only a little slow to take it. "You undervalue your creation Sentinel," he lightly kissed the top of her servo "for she is as lovely as our star."

Celestial felt her cheeks turn purple at the compliment, almost tripping over her own glossa. "Thank you Lord Silverbolt but you exaggerate."

"Not at all lovely Lady Prime." He straightened up, towering above her.

Celestial felt herself blush again.

Sentinel cut in again. "Lord Silverbolt comes from the city state Vos to," he paused and chose his next words carefully "experience the charm of Iacon and report back to his commanders."

Celestial smiled sweetly. "Well I hope you enjoy your stay in Iacon my Lord."

"I am Lady Prime." His blue optics flicked to Ironhide's large red form. "Might I be introduced to your large friend?"

"Oh," Celestial stepped to the side. "Lord Silverbolt this is my bodyguard Ironhide."

Ironhide offered his large black servo. "Pleased to meet you Lord." he said gruffly.

Silverbolt firmly shook the trucks servo and was briefly made aware of the strength in those servos. Also making him aware that Ironhide knew the game that Sentinel was playing. He smiled. "It is an honour to meet you Ironhide, how long have you been the young Lady Primes Guardian?"

Ironhide cracked a crooked smile. "Since she was a sparkling."

Silverbolt blinked once and smiled again. "Then you've done a good job taking care of her."

Ironhide crossed his arms over his chest. "I have."

Silverbolt turned back to Celestial. "I would be honoured if the Lady Prime would take a turn in the crystal gardens with me."

Celestial glanced briefly up at her Sire only to see his glare and responded a little thickly. "I would be delighted my Lord, this way." She started off towards the courtyard Silverbolt striding beside her.

Ironhide started to follow but Sentinel stopped him with a servo on his chest. "Your presences is not required Ironhide, you are relieved for the day."

"Yes my Prime." Ironhide had to work hard to keep the growl out of his voice as he turned and stomped off to patrol the gardens. He would stay out of sight of course in case Silverbolt reported to Sentinel but there was no way he was going to leave his little femme in a Seekers presence unoccupied.

* * *

Silverbolt and Celestial walked through the softly shining gardens at a leisurely pace. The crafted crystals sweet light setting their amour a glow.

Celestial trailed her fingertips over a soft golden crystal causing it to hum quietly. "How are you finding Iacon Lord Silverbolt."

Silverbolt laughed. "Please just call me Silverbolt my Prime."

Celestial smiled briefly. "As you wish Silverbolt."

"Iacon is a beautiful city, very vibrant." Silverbolt continued. "I will be sad to leave."

"And when do you return to Vos?"

"When my assignment is compete." he said curtly.

"May I ask what your assignment is?" Celestial said formally.

"I am afraid not, it is between Sentinel Prime and my Commander Starscream."

Celestial smiled. "That's alright I was just wondering."

Silverbolt sat on a crystalline bench to be closure to her optic level. "What do you think of your city Lady Prime?"

Celestial drew her fingers over a few crystals in quick succession, their varied hums filled there air in a soft melody. She smiled remember the first time Ratchet had showed her this and played a tune for her. "I really couldn't say, I am not permitted outside of the palace walls."

"Really?" Silverbolt asked listening to her play and watching her form closely. "A beauty such as yourself should be allowed out among her people."

"My Sire does not like me leaving the palace." she said smoothly. "He says that it is to dangerous." she finished with a little white lie, not quite as smoothly as she started.

Silverbolt seemed to contemplate this for a moment.

"Would you like to go out into the city?"

Celestial glided to another set of crystals and played another tune, letting the sweet harmonics fill the air.

"I respect my Sire's wishes." She drew her finger over a green crystal it's low sweet hum slipped free as the crystal glowed under her fingers.

Silverbolt watched her carefully, she was lying and rather well if he said so himself. He frowned slightly, watching her play the crystals. That was a lost art in in itself, the timing required was something not many people knew. The red ceremonial armour looked rather nice on her developing frame, he had a feeling that she would grow into a fine femme.

"Where did you learn to play the crystals?" He finally asked.

Celestial smiled warmly and changed to a sweeter tune, a lullaby. "I just learned from a friend."

"Who?"

Celestial just smiled and continued to play.

"Not one to give up secrets?"

"Not a secret."she didn't look up.

"Then why won't you say?"

"My Sire would not approve of him."

"Why?"

"Cause my Sire does not approve of anything that I do."

Silverbolt considered this, he had a new feeling that this assignment was going to be anything but smooth. "Do you resent him for it?"

Celestial finally turned back toward him, the harmonics trailing off as she did. "I would prefer not to discuss my Sire with a stranger my Lord."

"Many apologies my Prime." Silverbolt inclined his head. "I did not mean to pry, I was only seeking a less bias opinion of the Prime. I find that the council still serenades Sentinel Prime as you are rarely in there presence I felt you may have a less." he paused. "Definable opinion."

Celestial watched Silverbolt for a moment. "What is your assignment my Lord? Vos is an independent state, it does not take a detective to work out that you are not here for Iacons charms."

Silverbolt had to smile, Celestial was nothing like her Sire described her. There was a fire behind those optics, as well as a sharp silver glossa to cut though flattery and lies. He would have to speak with Ironhide one day and find this history teacher in her life, he had a feeling they played a greater role then Sentinel was aware.

"I am afraid I can not say my Prime, my orders come from my High Commander Starscream and from your Sire. I can not divulge then, even to you my Lady."

Celestial pursed her lips. "Then I will not speak of my Sire, ask around and watch him if you wish to know him." She turned and started out of the garden.

Silverbolt leapt to his peds and came up behind her. "Your Sire would be most displeased if you returned to the Gala unoccupied."

"I care not he is always displeased."

"My Lady." Silverbolt caught her shoulder and spun the small youngling.

Celestial opened her mouth but he cut in.

"Your actions say that you do not hold your Sire highly, I would not wish to cause you any more trouble with him." He bowed his head. "Please allow me to occupancy you back, to stave off your Sire's anger."

Celestial shut her mouth and after a brief moment. "Very well." She started off again.

Silverbolt smiled and shook his head, this was most defiantly going to be an interesting assignment.

* * *

The rest of Celestial's evening passed in a pleasant and very boring to her manner. She brushed off her Sire's glare when she returned with Silverbolt and blushed again when he kissed her servo in farewell. Ironhide was waiting in her rooms when she arrived and she happy cuddled in his lap as he read her a tale. Ratchet came later to bid her goodnight, after giving both her Sire's a good night hug she headed to bed without further ado. Tomorrow was a day of quiet and hopefully she would be able to wander the palace without complication.

* * *

The hour was late as Silverbolt walked down the corridors to Sentinel's Primes private chambers, the servants opened the doors upon his arrival just shut then after him.

Sentinel sat a desk reviewing reports of various topics. Silverbolt walked up to the desk can bowed low with a fist upon his chest. "My Prime."

"Rise and report."

Silverbolt rose and cleared his throat there was no way to brake this gently. "Celestial Prime proves a very interesting individual, I am afraid I cannot give an informed opinion on her character after our brief meeting. I will need to stay and spend more time with her to be able to give an accurate assessment of her character and compatibility with my Commander Starscream."

Sentinel frowned. "She is not complicated."

Silverbolt had to work to keep the frown from his lips. "I have a feeling there is much more to her then can be seen at first glance, I will require more time." he reiterated.

"Granted." Sentinel said swiftly. "Just inform Starscream of your delay."

Silverbolt bowed again. "I will my Prime, he has a great deal at stake with this engagement as well. He would prefer to avoid later complications as much as yourself."

"I would think so given that this was his idea." Sentinel read a data pad without interest.

"You must see that it would be a perfect way to strengthen a treaty my Prime."

"Yes bonding off my worthless excuse of a creation to a Seeker. In exchanged for his land and army."

"Better to Starscream then a that new Lord of Kaon."

"Megatronous?" Sentinel looked up from his reading.

"The rumour is that he was a mire miner that rose through the Pits to control the whole state of Kaon."

Sentinel huffed. "Well I am sure we will be visited by him at some point. I do not care how a state chooses it's Lords, a Gladiator poses no threat to me."

"Of course not my Prime." Silverbolt said slily.

Sentinel narrowed his optics at the Seeker "You are dismissed Lord Silverbolt."

Silverbolt bowed yet again, fist on his chest. "Then I bid you goodnight my Prime."

Silverbolt strode out of the room and down the halls away from the stoic Prime as he drew close to his own rooms and large servo grabbed him by the shoulder and slammed him into the wall. Metal screeching as his wings protested against the abuse. Silverbolts vision cleared to be faced with the angry image of Ironhide's face.

"Why are you here Seeker?" He growled lowly.

Silverbolt was not afraid Ironhide could not hurt him, though this mere action spoke volumes as did the little moments he made around Celestial. Silverbolt had already deduced that Ironhide was much more to her then a simple bodyguard.

"On assignment from Starscream." he answered swiftly, he was not going to piss of an Elite Guard.

"What is the assignment?"

Silverbolt paused not wanting to reveal his mission to an obviously protective mech.

Ironhide raised him from the wall and slammed him back into it. "I do not have all night Seeker."

Silverbolt sighed. "My mission is to evaluate Celestial Primes compatibility with my Commander Starscream. Both Sentinel Prime and Starscream are open to a treaty through bonding."

Ironhide tightened his grip on Silverbolts shoulder plates. "That will not work and we both know it, Starscream couldn't handle her given a thousand vorns!"

"Well that is why I am here to give an assessment of the possibility."

Ironhide frowned. "You will keep Starscream away from her or I will rip your wings off Seeker." Ironhide released Silverbolt and the took a moment to right himself. "Since you clearly know Celestial better then I do, I will take our word for it on her character. But I still need to give an evaluation to Sentinel Prime."

"I had hoped to keep her out of those circles." Ironhide spat.

"She doesn't have much of a chose she is a Prime."

"That is not remotely suited for the task! She is still a youngling!"

"She won't be forever, she'll garner more and more attention." Silverbolt stopped reading Ironhide. "You can't protect her forever."

"She won't need it." Ironhide growled.

"You have that much faith in her?" Silverbolt was now firmly confused.

Ironhide just smirked and walked off. "Get some rest Seeker and don't expect to catch her alone again."

Silverbolt just blinked twice and turned around. Best to just listen to the elder mech and look for answers at a later date. He hit is berth and clocked out, let to wonder what the heck Ironhide was talking about.

**So I hope you like this new version I am reworking it from the start. Just to clarify the ranks that I am using it goes Prime, Commander - Commands all the Lords, Lord - think like Vassals and Lords and that whole system. Well I hope this is better then my first try at it, please level a review, things you like things you don't, stuff that jumps out at you. Thanks for your time.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Not for me

Celestial breezed through the gardens again, fingertips trailing through the air, caressing flowers that past beneath them. She titled her head back and closed her optics; it was moments like this that she loved, as much as she loved to draw, or create mischief for her Sire or her adopted Sires, she couldn't help it, it was in her nature. What she loved most was a bit of quiet and serenity, her time alone in the gardens calm air. It brought her a peace that she used to centre herself. Sometimes she would use the time to think of her next prank or to dance, but most often it was her time to meditate and let her walls down. Her safe haven against all those who would come to her.

She stopped by the large steam that ran through the garden and sat on it's white shores. She leaned back and slowed her breathing, letting her mind flow like the steam. It's soft ripping whispered softly into her audios wrapping her up in its soft embrace. She breathed deeply letting her mind and body fall to a calm state. She wished that this moment would never end.

She was not aware of the time passing, a small bird landed beside her it's soft fluttering wings stirred her from her state. She smiled sweetly and turned on the sand, resting her head on a servo. Reaching out to the bird very slowly she stroked it's back and smiled as it chipped happily.

None of her Sires understood this place, to Sentinel it was a waste of resources, to Ironhide it was just a place she liked to hide, to Ratchet it was a distraction. They didn't understand the beauty of this place, they didn't see the appeal of it, they saw Crystal city as beautiful. They didn't understand green, Celestial sighed, that was alright, she could enjoy this place in peace and quiet. Here she could be herself, she sat up and gently picked up the bird and set it on her bent knee.

"What do you think sweet birdy?" She asked the bird stroking its head. "Do you like it here?"

The bird chirped and fluttered its bright red and blue wings.

Celestial giggled. "I will take that as a yes."

The bird gave a flutter and flew off, flying out of sight just as a Silverbolt came into audio shot.

Celestial sighed and there went her nice afternoon.

"You are a hard femme to find." He said taking a seat beside her without asking for permission.

"I am sorry, I hope you have not been searching for long?"

"Just the morning and a large part of the afternoon away."

Celestial blushed her gold skin taking a blue tone, it was well into the afternoon now, almost evening.

"Don't worry about it, I also used the time to work out the floor plan of this place, its like a maze!"

Celestial smiled. "Yes I sometimes wonder of the architect was insane."

Silverbolt laughed. "That would not surprise me if he was." He gazed at her for a moment. "Do you mind if I ask why you are here of all places?"

"I like it here, it is calming and quiet." She smirked. "And as a general rule no one ever finds me here."

Silverbolt let a servo full of sand run through his finger. "So you like the green then?"

Celestial smiled "Yes."

"Not many would understand that."

"Most are blinded by the metal they stare at."

"Do you not see the beauty in it?"

"I see rust, I see people so busy that they never stop to see anything."

"Not everyone has leisure time."

"That is hardly a way to live, living so you can work, rather then working so you can live." She drew her knees to her and rested her chin upon one."

"You sound as if you have much to say on this."

"I sneak and see my people. I see bots that are doing the same thing for every day of there lives, always busy with some task or another. They live there lives in a blurr without ever seeing anything beyond there work. Have you seen the lower casts? They have nothing, no free time, no wealth, nothing." She spat the last word. Just thinking about how unfair the cast system was made her angry. "They are forever stuck in the role they are given, no chance of moving to a better situation."

"The cast system has served our people well."

Celestial laughed cruelly. "It has served the high cast and no one else, we live in a status of society." She sighed. "And I can't do a thing about it."

"So you wish for change?" Silverbolt pressed, now he was starting to get a picture of the person he was dealing with, or perhaps a piece of a very large puzzle would be a better chose of words.

"I wish for my Sire to get off his aft and see what is happening to my people."

Silverbolt watched the young Prime, part of him said youngling the other said that she was far more then that. She thought intelligently and clearly payed more attention to the world around her then he was lead to believe. The fashion in which she spoke, she was clearly angry her hold body screamed energy and enthusiasm. Someone how could change the world if she wished too, someone not afraid to get her servos dirty. She blazed with the brightest fire and he had a feeling those how got to close or opposed her would get burned. A free spirit and if the rumours about her pranks were true, she would be to much of a servofull for Starscream to handle. Pleased with his assessment of her current state Silverbolt decided to move onto less trying topics.

"So what is your relationship to Ironhide? He seems very protective of you."

"It is his job to protect me."

"There is more to it then that you don't fool me."

"I don't know you what makes you think I will tell you anything?" she raised a brow.

"I swear on my honour that nothing will leave this grove."

Celestial stared for a moment then sighed. "He raised me, well him and Ratchet."

"Ratchet?"

"The mech how taught me to play the crystals, he is the local doctor."

"I see." Silverbolt said, though he really didn't.

"My old nurse maid never really paid attention to me so I would often sneak away. It was one such incident that I got lost and Ratchet found me. Or that's at least how the story goes, I don't remember it. I was very young."

"Go on." This was an interesting tale, not at all what he expected, but he had a feeling that nothing was going to be how he expected with this femme.

"Ironhide is Ratchets friend and I ended up seeing then both more and more, they took care of me and I kinda adopted them as my Sires." Celestial huffed. "Not like Sentinel ever wanted the role."

Silverbolt let that little last whisper pass, he was starting to see the picture. A sparkling neglected ran into this mech Ratchet and his friend Ironhide and the two fell in love with the little femme. Her Sire Sentinel clearly paid her no attention, or just enough to discard her. So seeking a guardian as all Sparklings do she found Ratchet and the rest as they say is history. He would have to find this Ratchet and take his measure, see what he has to say.

Silverbolt heard heavy ped steps that could only belong to one mech and leaped to his peds. "Well I am afraid I must take my leave of you my Lady Prime."

"Good bye Lord Silverbolt."

He calmly took off not wanting to meet Ironhide at this time, lasts nights wall pinning still fresh in his mind.

Bare moments after the Seeker left the gruff red weapons specialist came and sat beside her. With a smile she moved over and curled up against his frame.

"Have'n a good day then?"

Celestial snuggled into his big red chest and nodded.

"A cuddle day then?"

She just smirked and relaxed into his frame.

Ironhide chuckled and pull her into his lap and laid down, holding her to him. He smiled to himself, this was one thing that she never seemed to grow out of, she was an avid cuddle monster. For no apparent reason, she cuddled when she was happy, sad and cranky. In all honestly he didn't mind.

* * *

Silverbolt trekked down the halls towards the med bay he had a feeling that Ratchet was a huge part of Celestial's story, a vital part that he was missing. He already had a feeling that she would be horrid for Starscream but he needed more data to back up his feeling, he couldn't go to the Prime without as much information as he could find.

As the approached the med bay he could hear shouts and flinging equipment. "Well now I know where she gets her temper."

As he round the last corner two elite guards flew past him at full sprint, looks of terror on their faces and large bents in their backs. Slowly he walked into the med bay to see a large white and red mech picking up what looked like wrenches.

The mech glanced up before scoffing and turning back to his task. Silverbolt walked further into the room and took in the clean work space, everything in perfect order and condition. Save the things that looked like they had been disrupted by the flying wrenches.

"Do you need something Seeker?"

The doctor clearly had a short temper as well as a good throwing arm.

"I would just like to ask you some questions."

"Make it quick I have work to do." He grumbled something about aft heads.

Silverbolt sighed might as well come out with it, no amount of ped kissing was going to make this any easier. "What is your relationship to Celestial Prime?"

Ratchet stopped his cleaning for a moment and set a servo on his hip. "Now why would you care about a thing like that?"

"My tasks is confidential."

"Then I don't see why I should say a word to you."

Silverbolt sighed. "I swear I have the Lady Primes best interests at spark."

Ratchet just growled and continued about his work, as if to say bull scrap. As he finished return his tools to there rightful places he turned back to Silverbolt. "Why should I believe a word you have to say."

Silverbolt sighed. "Because it would be cruel to arrange a bond with her and Starscream. Ironhide is right she would eat him alive, but I can not go to Sentinel with that without a good argument."

"And what brought you to that conclusion?" Ratchet asked still wary.

"I was taking with her earlier she seems very fierce, Starscream is looking for a mate that would be easy to control. I think Celestial would kick his aft on a regular basis if they did bond." Silverbolt paused and summed up everything he said. "Celestial even now would be to much femme for him."

Ratchet smirked. "Well it's good to see you are not a complete aft head." he pursed lips. "I have looked after her since she was a sparkling, she often calls me Sire. I suppose you could say we have a Sire creation relationship."

Silverbolt considered this information, he could see where Ratchet had rubbed off on Celestial same with Ironhide. He could tell Sentinel that Celestial's personality was too fiery for someone like Starscream. Silverbolt smiled. "Thank you Doctor, I have what I need."

Ratchet frowned. "What are you going to tell Sentinel?"

"That Celestial would be to much for Starscream to handle." Silverbolt turned and started back out of the room. "Thank you for your assistance Doctor."

Ratchet just huffed as Silverbolt walked out.

Silverbolt strolled down the halls with a smile on his lip plates. Sure Sentinel would not like it, but he wouldn't argue . . . much. A bond between Starscream and Celestial would be volatile at best, damaging to both parties.

He twisted and turned through the maze of the palace into more and more lavish halls, till finally he came to the Primes rooms. After a deep vent he knocked on the door and entered the fine room. Sentinel again sat at his desk, engrossed with his reports.

"Report." Sentinel said curtly without looking up.

"Celestial Prime is not suited for Commander Starscream. There personalities are contradictory and would only damage any bond created."

Sentinel frowned. "And want brought you to this conclusion?"

"I have a few conversation with the Lady Prime as well as the people close to her. I gathered my data and drew a conclusion that best fit the facts. She is young yet perhaps at a later date she might find herself tamer, but as she currently is she would be ill suited to Starscream."

Sentinel leaned back in his chair and stared at Silverbolt for a moment. "So you are confident with your findings?"

"I am my Prime."

"Very well." Sentinel leaned forward and opened a new data document. "Give Starscream my sincerest apologies. If you are right it is simply not meant to be."

Silverbolt bowed. "Then my your leave my Prime I will leave for Vos now."

"Go and give Starscream my apology, I am sure Starscream will be pleased to have you back."

Silverbolt bowed again and headed out for Vos.

* * *

Sentinel Prime frowned in thought. So there would be no treaty though bonding with the Commander of Vos, this would make this much more difficult. Sentinel knew the individuals that Silverbolt had spoken too, he did not make Ironhide Celestial's personal guardian in ignorance. He knew that Ratchet and Ironhide had been taking care of her for some time now. He couldn't show is favour, as it was she was mostly ignored by the council. Which was a small blessing in itself, at least this way no one would think she would be a useful tool. She was as safe as she could possibly be. He smirked, he was willing to put up with some pranks if it kept her safe. His smile widened, perhaps this hole tiresome affair would be useful after all.

He pulled himself up and waved his servo over the desk bring up the feed of the gardens. Sure enough his little trouble maker was curled up on Ironhide, in full snuggle mode. A frown teased his lips, he wasn't really sure why but there it was. He decided it was best to not dwell on it.

* * *

Celestial mumbled and curled up further, completely oblivious to the averted disaster. The sun was starting to sink below horizon and she was starting to get cold. She snuggled into Ironhide's warm chest completely out, not even the growing cold stirred her from her sleep.

Ironhide smiled and wrapped and an arm around her, slowly getting up without waking the sleeping femme.

Celestial mumbled something about energon sweets and nuzzled his chest before going still again.

He set off down the halls back to her room, he chuckled quietly it was still funny how she could sleep through most things as if she was still a sparkling. Pushing open her door with a ped he strode into the room and set her on her berth; pulled the covers up and stroked her head when she mumbled her protest about being put down.

"Goodnight sweet spark." He kissed her forehead and slipped out of the room.

**Cuteness! Sorry I couldn't resist. Well I hope you lot are liking this rewrite, it is a lot of fun when I can find the time to do it. I have a job interview tomorrow! *crosses fingers* Hopefully I will get the job, so wish me luck! As to the guest who was asking about characters, yes and no. Please leave a review and tell me what you liked or disliked. Or just your random thoughts of the day, preferably pertaining to this.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Market Place

Celestial played a tune on her light box, fingers flying over the bright keys, she bobbed her head in tune with the fast paced music. She finished playing with an echo then hit the replay and leaped into the middle of the room and spun on one toe. She moved slowly with the music, faster and faster as spend up. Her Sires wouldn't let her learn to fight . . . yet. She was working on that. But dance was something she could practice to her sparks content.

Cel lifted her back leg behind her back pointed her ped up and bended back to the point where she could grab it with a servo. She spun on her grounded ped then slowly lowered her raised one and swung it to add to her momentum. She rolled her chassis down and slid into splits, she took a tiny amount of pride in her flexibility.

While she mostly danced alone sometimes she would let Ratchet watch and he commented on her ability to seemingly pull steps from her aft and have it all flow flawlessly. She eased her chassis back, placing her servo's behind her then snapped her legs shut and swung herself into a hand stand. She spread her legs and moved into a whirl wind, rolling her weight on her arms, her legs carrying it through.

For the next few hours she ran through her playlist and practised, by the time she was done her chest was heaving and she was very thankful for the light civil amour she was forced into.

"Bzzz click." Her music box made a dreadful grating noise.

She spun herself back to standing position and frowned. "Ah scrap." She crossed an arm over her chest and rested the other on it holding her chin in a contemplative manner. "What is the matter with you?" She stared at it for a long moment. "Your amp burned out didn't it?" Grinning the short gold femme walked over to the music box and flipped it over and popped the back off. She carefully poked around the amp and ended up wiggling the offending piece of tec out and removing the protective casing. She zoomed her optics on the tiny thing and sure enough a circuit was blackened.

She planted herself on the floor and pulled a set of tweezers from her subspace. Rule number two she learned from Ratchet, "Always have your tools on servo!" She heated up the tips of the tweezers and lifted the burned chip away and set it on the table above her. She huffed and poked around the amp, "To bad I don't have a replacement piece, that would be the fastest thing to do." She tapped the tweezers on her knee, "But!" she started tweaking the instead of the box and moving pieces around. "I can reroute, through the other half of the amp and modify the push and pull, instead of a two channel amp it will be a one channel amp!" With her idea set out she tinkered quickly and had her music box fixed and playing grooven tunes till she was exhausted and on the floor.

That was where Ratchet found her chest heaving as she lay flat on her back on the floor.

"Have fun?" He asked leaning against the door frame.

Celestial lazily turned her head, "Heaps."

"I have something that you will like."

Celestial sat up if she had cat ears they would have flicked forward.

"We." he gestured to the two of them. "Are going out."

"Out?" It took a moment to click in Celestial's processor. Then she leaped to her peds and squealed. "Out!" She leaped and hugged Ratchet for all her worth and giggled. "When? Where..?How?" Her faceplate light up with excitement all thoughts of exhaustion forgotten.

He pulled out some red and white light armour. "The front door."

"But I don't have an alt..."

"We'll have to change that too."

Celestial grinned and slipped behind a screen to change. "How many Vulcan's does it take to change an energy cell?"

"None, Vulcans don't have energy cells."

Celestial stepped out from behind the screen doing her best imitation of Ratchets. 'I'm not impressed with you' look, hands on her hips, frown and all. "Spoil my fun why don't you?" Her new amour fit her like a glove and covered her head to ped tip. The largest panels covering her chest, shoulders, gauntlets and greaves were white with a thin addition decorative red overlay, curving over her chest and hips. All in all it was very shinny and complimented her gold skin.

"You look good." Ratchet said in a very scientific manner, as if he was looking at a patient.

Celestial twirled and glanced into a mirror. "I guess I do."

"I have always wondered," Ratchet started smoothly. "Why gold? Of all the colours out there, why gold?"

Celestial turned back and smiled. "Silver is boring, white is easy to scuff, and red just looks wrong. Gold is smooth and sleek, as well as being dark enough to be practical. And it looks pretty." She finished.

Ratchet smiled satisfied with her answer. "One more thing." Ratchet pulled out a light helm with a tall silver Iaconian plum, sweeping red fins that would accent her audios. The piece curved out like a heart ending below her jaw tapering to smooth edges. He walked over and set the helm or crown, it could be classified either way, on her head and sweeping her hair like cables over her shoulders. Letting it fall in a silver curtain. "There you go, all ready for the world."

Celestial smiled sweetly.

"Come on." Ratchet lead the way out of the room, down the golden halls to his med lab and pulled up alt mode schematics on a projector. "Your probably big enough for a two wheel alt mode, but I think a simpler one would be more appropriate till you are more familiar with transforming."

"You sound like you already have one picked out for me." Celestial smirked and held her servo's behind her back.

Ratchet just smiled and pulled up a relatively small bike alt, long and thin while maintaining balance. Thick wheels, very stable with a long curved mid section. "It will handle well and you won't fall over if you take a corner wrong and goes as fast as I'm comfortable letting you go."

"Which is to say not at all."

"You can dance, I have enough faith in your balance to let you go as fast as you like, it merely has a respectable for traffic top speed."

Celestial pouted momentary and signed but her Sire was right and she knew it. "So how do I scan it?" She asked feeling somewhat ignorant even if it wasn't her fault.

Ratchet tapped a key on the board and the alt design opened up in a holographic model. Celestial could see every aspect of the alt clearly.

"Engage your Transformation Cog and the rest will come naturally."

Celestial frowned and took a minute to sort through her processor, it was rather trying to find a part of you that you had never used. With a joint she activated her T-cog and scanned the alt, she rolled her shoulders as her new amour and protoform changed to accommodate it. "Now what?" she asked innocently.

"Now." He stepped towards the exit after turning off the console. "We go out." He started out of the Med bay.

Celestial face lite up and she sprinted after Ratchet, then slowed to walk beside him. She kept close to him as they walked out of the high golden gates and stepped behind him a bit when a few of the Elite Guard stared at her. They walked beyond there sight and Ratchet quietly gave her a lecture on how to transform when they were out of audio shot.

Ratchet transformed and waited for Cel, after a nervous shuffle she did the same. Finding it very peculiar to not be walking, they slowly pulled away from the curb. Driving wasn't difficul. It was just getting used to the speed and feeling of it. Ratchet led her smoothly through traffic, some bots thankfully making way for the med bot.

"So where are we going?" Cel asked over the comm in her helm.

"You'll see." Ratchet replied mysteriously, a smirk in his voice.

Celestial pondered as they rolled up an increasingly crowded street as they drew up it got increasingly louder, bots shouting to each other, haggling.

Ratchet transformed and rolled his shoulders, Celestial tried to do the same but almost ended up on her aft as her chassis rearranged itself. Ratchet caught her by her upper arms and smiled. "You'll get the hang of it."

She sorted herself out and smiled up at him briefly before looking around. A huge mech many times Ratchets size with tall proud wings on his back and tank treads on his legs and a large cannon on an arm walked closely to Cel as she took in the sights.

"Eep!" Cel shot to Ratchet side and held his servo staring up at the massive mech, silver optics wide.

The mech looked down, his blue optic's shinny with mirth as he kept on his way.

Celestial opened and shut her mouth a few times trying to figure out how to phrase her question. "What was he?"

Ratchet chuckled and lightly squeezed her servo reassuringly. "He is a triple changer." Ratchet tugged her lightly and lead the way through the throng of bots.

"Bots can have more then one alt? How many can they have?" Celestial held his servo tightly half afraid that she would get lost without it, half because she liked too.

"I have seen a bot with six alt modes, he's a soldier for your Sire." Ratchet spoke over the comms again rather then shouting like all the bots trying to talk with each other.

"He's huge." Celestial voice was filled with aw. "Where are we?" Cel took a few fast steps to be at Ratchets elbow.

Ratchet chuckled. "This is Iacon great market place, bots from all over Cybertron come here to trade." He picked her up and set her on his shoulder. "Miners from Kaon." He pointed at to large broad mechs, bickering with a vendor raw energon in there servos. "Artists from Crystal City." He pointed again at a pair of elegant mechs, one red, one gold, gold one seemed grumpy. "Basicly every kind of bot you could ever want to see."

Celestial gripped his pauldron and gaze at all the bots swarming the street. There were vendors lining the streets as well as stores hows only door pecked through the masses. Celestial was very glad that Ratchet had picked her up, she could see and not get stepped on.

"Now will you tell me where we are going?" Celestial asked from her perch.

"Not yet." Ratchet wove towards a small bright blue shop. "We are going to do a couple things, but first we are going to put some energon in your tanks so you don't run around on empty. You look like a kicked turbo fox when you are hungry."

"I'm hungry now." the small youngling said childishly.

Ratchet just smiled and shook his head, he took her down from his shoulder and place he in front of him as was mildly surprised when her servo sneaked back into his. He lead her into the bright shop and watched her little optics budge out of her helm and her jaw it the floor.

Energon sweets of every kind imaginable, lined the walls all the way up to the ceiling. Some glowed blue, others purple, every colour under the rainbow could be found somewhere. Off in the far corner was a single table with two chairs.

"Wow." She said slowly, optics wide, her lips emphising the sounds.

Ratchet laughed and patted her head. "This is Sole's Energon Sweet shop, I had a feeling it would blow your little mind."

"It exploded and has left the planet." Celestial said still staring.

"This way, I can get you sweets whenever. This is what I wanted you to try." He walked over to the tall counter it stood about ten feet high with curved glass inward levelling out on the top.

Celestial half ran over to him and peered over the frosted glass, standing on the tips of her peds to see into it. Buckets of various colours, all lined up in neat rows sat in the frozen box.

"What is it?" The little femme braced herself against the cold glass to get a better look.

"It is frosted energon cream, think of it like that cream you sometimes get on your evening hot energon but thicker and sweeter coming in different flavors."

"What kinda flavors?" She asked entranced by the new food item.

Ratchet pointed down at a brown bucket. "That one I believe is supposed to taste like rust sticks and that one," He pointed to one that glowed blue. "Those energon lollies your so fond of." Ratchet spent the next few minutes pointing out all the different flavors and sometimes describing them as she had no idea what some were.

An old bot, he was bright red and yellow like a few of the candies. His armour fell heavily around his middle giving him a pot bellied look, his helm was smooth with no ornamentation, as he came out from the back of the store and started for a moment, the spoke so loudly as to fill the whole store. "I didn't know you had a youngling Ratchet!"

Ratchet blushed for a second before collecting himself. "Sorry Sole she spends most of her time back in Crystal City, I only just got custody of her a few days ago." Ratchet gently placed a servo on Celestial's back. "Sole this is Stella."

Celestial smiled sweetly picking up on the plan instantly. "Hello." she said softly.

Sole came around the front of the counter and knelt down on his heel struts and smiled, it took up his whole face plate bending his metal to give him dimples.

Celestial found herself giving her own big grin without even thinking about it.

"Aww she is a cutey and a beauty Ratch." Sole pinched her cheek and she giggled. "You are one lucky mech."

Ratchet chuckled "I know, this is her first time out with an alt so I felt a treat was a good idea."

"Just had your first transformation eh?" Sole boomed.

Celestial nodded her head with enthusiasm. "Yep!"

"Well then little one, two scoops of frosted energon for you on the house!" He tapped the middle of her face plate as if she had a nose.

Celestial giggled again. "Thank you."

Sole when back around the counter and smiled down at her. "So what will it be Sweet Spark?"

Celestial stood back up on her ped tips. "Can I have the Energon Blue and Sweet Blue please?"

"Sure thing, cone or bowl?"

Celestial looked up at Ratchet. "Cup I think would be best for her first try at eating it."

"Sounds like a plan Ratchet, how about I brake up a cone and stick it in there just so she gets to try that too."

"Ooo!" Celestial grinned.

Sole just laughed and pulled open the back of the counter and put her order in a white bowl, then broke a cup into a few pieces and pushed them into the frozen energon and stuck a small spoon in. "There you go Sweet Spark." He reached over the counter and gave it to her.

"Thank you." She carefully took it and scooped up a bit.

Ratchet couldn't help but grin when her optics went wide again and she grinned silly. "Yumm." She quickly became wrapped up in her dessert.

Ratchet got a three person bag of a sweets and his own frosted treat and payed for the whole lot. He stored the bag in his sub space and ate his cone leisurely as he walked over to Celestial who had found it was much easier to eat her treat will sitting. He chuckled again as he looked at his young charge and could have sworn that she had disappeared in a spray of food.

Celestial grinned up at him, sweet energon covering her lip plates and cheeks. How she got it that far way from her mouth he would never know.

"You like it then?" He said smiling.

Celestial grinned and licked her lip plates. "Very much!" She nibbled on her last piece of cone.

Ratchet chuckled and finished his own treat before waiting her to finish, then whisking her off to the wash closet to clean the sticky youngling's face plate and fingers.

As they stepped back out into the crowded street Cel or Stella has she had to remember to refer to herself as she wove her servo into Ratchet's as he guided them through the maze of macha. Ratchet couldn't help but be amused when she started pulling him through the crowd to various venders, laughing and talking non stop. The owners of the shops they stopped at seemed naturally draw to her Ratchet observed silently.

Stella bubbly and laughing seemed to charm people, she was charismatic without realizing it. He couldn't help but remember when Sentinel did this, though he had long since lost touch with his people.

"Sire, Sire!" Cel leaped down from the stool she had been standing to get a better look at some gems.

"Yes Sweat Spark?" Ratchet covered the two steps between then and scooped her up off the ground.

Cel held up a deep red hexagonal stone, it was small for him but large in the servo's of the youngling. "Isn't this lovely? May I buy it? It would look so lovely against my protoform." Cel babble so swiftly that Ratchet almost missed what she said.

He looked at the gem again, the red was very deep, deeper then crimson almost black even, but as it moved away from the centre drew steadily lighter. He was fairly certain that every colour of red was somewhere in that stone.

"How much?" He asked the femme vendor.

She looked critically at then a moment as if trying to size the two up, one a charismatic femmeling that had just about every vendor she went by entranced and a medic mech. Something was off about the pair, though she couldn't place it. Though it was a small gem, she could be parted with it to a medic.

"Hundred and fifty creds." she said swiftly.

Ratchet blinked and looked down at the gem, he was sure it was worth more then that. Looking back up at the femme he smiled and mouthed a thank you as Cel gazed at her gem twisting it in the light to see the reflect on her chassis and Ratchets. He paid his credits leaving and extra fifty before heading back the way they came, with the femme still snuggled against his chest playing with her gem he rather not attract to much more attention. Primus how much was that gem really worth? He bit back a growl as two mechs stared at him as if he was fresh meat.

Once out of the market place he set Cel down.

"Why don't you give me that till we get home?" He said taking the red gem and storing it in his subspace.

"Okay, Sire." Cel said without thinking clearly she was very happy to use the word. "Are we driving again?"

"That we are." He transformed and watched as she preformed her own less then smooth transformation and set off for the palace again.

He noted the same two mechs watch them set of and made a note to bring Ironhide next time. He pushed Cel a little harder to keep up and lose the unwanted mechs.

They arrived at the palace with the sun creeping down the horizon and walked back in. They had more odd looks from the guards but Ratchet growled at them. If they liked getting fixed up by him, without wrenches to the helm, they wouldn't say a word.

They headed for Celestial's room to find Ironhide pacing back and forth. Cel blasted past Ratchet and leaped into Ironhide's arms, the large red mech chuckled and wrapped her up in a hug. "You have fun today?"

Celestial nodded enthusiastically. "We had frosted energon and went to lots of different stores and we saw a triple changer and Ratchet let me buy a gem!" She grinned.

"A gem?" Ironhide raised an optic ridge.

Ratchet produced the small red stone from his subspace and showed it to Ironhide. Ironhide silently commed Ratchet.

/How much did you pay?/

/No where near enough, you should have seen her, everyone she went by liked her instantly./

Ironhide was careful not to let the conversation show on his face, Cel stretched in his arms for a moment that relaxed her optic shields closing for a moment. Ironhide chuckled. "Is someone tired?"

"No!" Cel said and proceeded to do the Cybertronian equivalent to a yawn.

"I don't believe you," his voice full of mirth.

Ironhide sat her down on his knee and pulled the new amour off and put the old back on. Cel's optics fluttered as she swayed on his knee and didn't kick up a fuss when he put her to bed.

Ratchet softly shut the door behind them.


End file.
